Snowflakes
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: And no matter how many times the snow covered up the flowers, they would always be back in the spring, no matter how long it took... DenzelXMarlene. Oneshot. Post AC. Slightly AU.


**Hi, all! I love Denzel and Marlene together, they're just _so _cute! There are so few DXM fics on this site, and (correct me if I'm wrong) I believe that this is the first semi-angsty one! Yay! I'm part of history, lol. I am here to say write more DXM fics, FFVII fans! **

**Oh, and I would _REALLY _appreciate it if you reviewed, cause as you can imagine this took me some time to write and I would really like to know what you think. Even if you're shy, a "Cute" would be great! Thanks for taking your time to read!**

**Oh yeah, I will update my fic, Her Knight in Tattered Tunics ASAP, 'kay? Advanced thankies if you review!**

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" the fourteen-year-old girl exclaimed as she sighed in appreciation, twirling around in circles with her arms in the air. 

"Yeah?"

Marlene huffed in frustration before turning towards her sixteen-year-old friend, crossing her arms with a frown. "Denzel, do you have _any _inner depth whatsoever?"

He blinked before he responded. "Uh… Sure?" The girl cocked an eyebrow before sighing in defeat, running a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" Marlene turned back to the snowy scene with a sigh. "But really, Denzel; how can you not find this beautiful? It rarely _ever _snows in Edge, and you have to take these things for granted! It's beautiful in its own simple way…"

"… But they're snowflakes…"

Marlene sighed in frustration, throwing her arms into the air. "Men! Seriously, Denzel; does everything have to be searched to the core for you?"

"…"

Marlene sighed again, regretting to ever let her sudden outburst escape her lips. "I'm sorry, Denzel. I just find it hard to believe that you don't find this rare occasion beautiful…"

"… Nothing's perfect…" he mumbled. Marlene's looked up, turning her face in his direction.

"You don't need to be so bitter…" Denzel's face suddenly changed to a mask of sadness as he stared down at his feet in the snow. Marlene immediately regretted ever opening her mouth. Had she said the wrong thing?

"… I… I don't mean to be so bitter… It's just…" He paused to kick a small pile of built-up snow off of his shoe. "… It's just that… I find it… sad…"

Marlene was perplexed. Where had his sudden depression come from?

"Sad?" she asked quietly, suddenly feeling a wave of melancholy wash over her as she stared at Denzel's pained expression. It was heart-wrenching to see.

"Yeah…" Silence took over as Denzel continued to stare at his shoe.

Marlene was still confused. What was he hiding from her and why had he shut her out so quickly?

What was he thinking?

"Denzel…" She paused to sigh, searching for the correct words to say. "… I want to meet you…"

It was Denzel's turn to be confused. He looked up to read her expression, but she was looking to the side with a sad expression. The teenager suddenly felt a stab of remorse penetrate his heart. He didn't want to make her sad as well.

It must have been his imagination, but he could have sworn that her eyes had flashed a vivid green, just for a split second. But then again, it was probably just his imagination. "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"I know, but it's not _you_; the _real _you appreciates nature and beauty. The _real _you isn't so sad… The real you doesn't hide from me…" Marlene's last comment was louder than she had meant it to be. "… What happened to you, Denzel: you've been like this ever since the first snowflake fell…"

Denzel looked down at his shoe again, sighing as painful memories filled his mind. He felt his throat constrict, his eyes growing warm.

No.

He would not cry. Not here, not know.

Not in front of her.

Denzel sighed again, closing his eyes to block the flow of tears.

The moment his vision had turned black, blocking her from his view, Denzel realized that it was freezing.

He was numb with cold.

A sudden warmth wrapped itself around his shoulder, pulling him from the bitter world he had found himself willingly immersed in. Denzel's eyes shot open.

Marlene stood only inches in front of his face with her eyes closed and her hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush a deep crimson at her closeness. His childhood friend took several deep and even breaths before opening her eyes again, genuine concern evident in her shining orbs.

"… Denzel…" she began with another deep breath. "… I don't know what happened to you, but please; tell me. I want to know what you're thinking; until now, you have been hiding inside the house as if you're afraid of the snow… I want you to cherish this night and remember it forever… For memories' sake…"

Denzel remained still and quiet, still not fully recovered from his blush.

"_Please_…"

The worry in her voice sent shivers down his spine.

Denzel sighed before gently lifting her hand off of his shoulder and turning away from her, looking out into the open space of white.

"You know what I like about you, Marlene?" he began. "You're always able to remain optimistic and positive. You look at everything with beauty and curiosity, no matter what is going on…" He looked down at his shoe again.

Marlene bit her lip.

"… But when I see those snowflakes that you love so much, I see something beautiful and unique plummeting to its end on the ground; _dying_. And even if they somehow manage to remain "alive", they kill all of the flowers and plants on the ground…" Denzel turned to face her, a sad smile on his face. "I bet I know what you're thinking: 'Poor little, dramatic Denzel. What does he know about sadness?', right?"

Marlene took another deep breath before stepping closer towards him, only about arms-length away from him if that much. "No, I would like to know why 'Poor little, dramatic Denzel' is so miserable when it snows outside…"

She took another step forward before looking up into his eyes, trying desperately to read them. Denzel bit his lip before looking down at the ground and closing his eyes, appearing to be having an inner conflict with himself.

"… My parents were killed on a snowy day…"

Marlene mentally gasped. She had always known that he had missed his parents; it was just common sense. But he had _never _said anything about them to her, or even Cloud or Tifa for that matter.

"… I remembered building a snowman with my mom outside when I was seven. I didn't know where my dad was; they were divorced immediately after I was born, because I cost my dad money that he could have used to buy what he wanted…"

"… And what was that?" Marlene asked quietly, careful not to say the wrong thing.

"… Drugs… He was a heroin addict…" Marlene immediately spoke.

"You don't need to say anything if you don't want to, Denzel…" Her friend looked up.

"… No, I think it would be better if I told someone; after all, what was that old saying you had when we were younger? 'Memories should never be locked up'? Yeah, that was it. I finally understand it now…" With another deep breath, he continued.

"Anyway, I remember placing the carrot nose on the snowman's face before hearing a loud noise. I heard it again, and then watched the snow turn red…"

Marlene gasped. "Red?"

"Yeah… It was my mom's blood. I looked up and saw my dad several feet off. He shot her…"

The teenage girl gasped again. "That's horrible!"

Denzel remained silent. "… Before I could even blink, he pulled the trigger again and shot my arm… But the thing that haunted me the most was what he said right before he shot himself: 'You should have never been born…' And now, when it snows, I always think that; that I'm worthless…"

Shocked silence filled the air.

Marlene noticed a single tear crawl down his cheek. Without thinking, she wiped it away with a gloved finger before pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she said, not knowing what else to say.

_Crap. She saw the tear, _he thought.

"… You don't need to feel sorry for me…"

Marlene chuckled quietly. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't think it's right to make someone feel sorry for me when they already have to worry about themselves…"

"… There's no shame in worrying over someone you care about…" she whispered just loud enough for Denzel to hear. He looked down at her.

"… Denzel?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" he asked back, still mildly shocked at her last statement.

"You're not worthless to me…" Marlene looked up at him with a gentle smile. Both of the teenagers blushed.

Leaning down, he grinned, blushing as his eyes met hers nervously. "I'll always be sad because of what happened," he said softly. "But you'll always be there to make me smile again and help me, right?"

The girl nodded with a gentle laugh, causing him to lift the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile. Marlene chuckled again. "That's a promise I will always keep." She found herself resting her head against his chest as he pulled her into an embrace.

Silence took over yet again.

"… Denzel, Cloud told me a saying a few years ago that he had made up, and I really think you should hear it…"

"Yeah?"

"… It was: 'No matter how many times the snow covers up the flowers, they will always be back in the spring, no matter how long it takes'…" Marlene looked up to see his expression, chuckling as he pondered the quote.

"… Yeah, he's probably right…" he said with a chuckle after a few seconds passed. They looked into each other's eyes again, but something was different this time.

Something was flickering in their eyes.

They both knew what was happening, but did nothing to stop it as their faces grew closer and closer to the other's, their eyes closing.

"Kids!" Tifa's voice broke through their fantasy, coming from the direction of the house several yards off. The surprise caused both of the friends to squeal and fall backwards in the snow. Both Denzel and Marlene looked up to see Tifa poking her head out the window several yards away.

"Denzel! Marlene! Get in here before you die of hypothermia! If you want some hot chocolate, you better hurry! Cid's drinking i-!"

Her voice was cut off as Yuffie pushed her out of the way and stuck her head through the window. "Don't bother!" she shouted. "It was made by Tifa and unless you want to die of food poisoning, you better stay out-!"

Tifa grabbed her head and pulled her back in, slamming the shutters closed.

Marlene couldn't help but burst out laughing as Denzel pulled himself up, his back completely covered in snow.

He shot her a look of mock anger before smiling playfully and extending a hand to help her up. With a quick 'Thanks', she pulled herself up and smiled.

For several seconds, the two stared at each other, faces aflame at the thought of what they nearly did. Denzel cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence.

Marlene rubbed her arm in embarrassment before turning towards the house. "We better get inside…"

"… Yeah…"

Marlene turned towards the house before Denzel turned back around to stare at the snowy panorama. He sighed quietly with a small smile on his lips.

"Denzel?" Marlene called from behind him. He turned to respond…

Just in time to get a snowball in the chest…

Marlene laughed as he wiped the snow off of his coat with a smirk.

"Come on, Baka-boy! We need to get inside!" she shouted with laughter.

"You'll pay for that, Ribbon-head!" he shouted back as he scooped a handful of snow into his gloved palm. The girl squealed in mock-fright as she took off with a laugh, Denzel close behind with the snowball in hand.

And a few feet away from where Marlene had stood just moments ago, a small, pink flower broke through the layer of snow and ice…


End file.
